La perdición de Edward
by Manec
Summary: Edward, para los humanos alguien serio y reservado —incluso había veces en que su familia lo pensaba—, pero todo cambiaba cuando se trataba de Elizabeth, a la cual no le puede negar nada. Pero todo se complica para el vampiro cuando la niña de sus ojos quiere que sea pareja de Jacob.
1. Prólogo

En un pequeño hospital, cuyo nombre ya nadie sabía se encontraba Carlisle Cullen trabajando. A diferencia de la mayoría de los vampiros, a Carlisle no le molestaba ni incomodaba estar tan cerca de humanos —resaltando el hecho de que su profesión tenía una relación muy grande con la sangre—, sino que su inmenso deseo de ayudar a los demás le facilitaba la tarea de controlar su sangre. No quería ser controlado por su sed, dejando atrás su raciocinio convirtiéndose en un monstruo. Esa ideología fue con la cual inculcó en su familia.

A su lado estaba Edward, quien, al tener un control casi tan bueno como su padre, cada vez que podía lo acompañaba en el hospital. Carlisle no lo diría nunca en voz alta, pero su hijo favorito sería siempre Edward. No sólo influía el hecho de que fue el primero en pertenecer a su clan, sino porque siempre recibió su apoyo, aunque no siempre fuese la decisión correcta.

La paz que había en el cuarto fue interrumpida cuando una enfermera —posiblemente nueva, por como temblaba de pies a cabeza, mostrando su nerviosismo, además de que evitaba ver a de forma directa a los vampiros frete a ella— entró apresurada. Se quedó unos cuantos segundos viendo a los hombres delante de ella, y de forma casi instantánea su rostro adquirió un tono rosado. _Nunca había visto tanta perfección junta_ , pensó cohibida, la enfermera. Edward evitó soltar una carcajada al escuchar el pensamiento de la mujer.

Edward normalmente bloqueaba los pensamientos de las demás personas, pero había veces en que centraba en éstos para saber si representaban un peligro para su familia, y, admitía para sí mismo, que era divertido saber como los mortales quedaban pasmados por su belleza sobrehumana.

—Disculpe, doctor Cullen, pero se requiere su presencia en la sala de emergencias —tartamudeó, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Carlisle asintió con una expresión sería, para así salir de su oficina.

—Perdone, señorita —empezó Edward con una voz suave—, ¿pero podría acompañar a mi padre a la sala de emergencias si no es mucha molestia?

La mujer —la cual era alta, tenía la piel cremosa y su rojo cabello (el cual se notaba que era teñido) le llegaba hasta la espalda— se sonrojó furiosamente al tiempo que comenzaba a tartamudear. Se repetía una y otra vez que sólo era un muchacho el hombre frente de ella. Este pensamiento sólo hizo que la sonrisa de Edward creciera, pero cuidando de que no se notasen sus colmillos.

—Por supuesto, no veo ningún problema. —Tropezando, salió corriendo de la habitación, con su cara color granate.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza divertido, pero no se molestó en decirle nada a su hijo, sabiendo de antemano que éste ya sabía lo que pensaba. Edward tampoco intento explicarse, porque había cosas que sólo él y Alice entendían, y por alguna razón su hermana había tenido una visión en la que tenía que ir junto a su padre a la sala de emergencias. No sabía muy bien la razón, porque la visión era muy difusa, pero tanto Edward como Alice decidieron no arriesgarse.

Al entrar a la sala tanto Carlisle como Edward contuvieron la respiración, sintiéndose aturdidos de pronto. El lugar estaba inundado con el olor a sangre, y a una distancia considerable varios doctores rodeaban a una mujer que había dado a luz, con aspecto derrotado. Recobrando el control, Carlisle se acercó a sus colegas para comenzar a ayudarlos. Edward se quedó donde estaba, por seguridad. Podía tener un gran control, pero a diferencia de su padre, no llegaba al punto de poder estar al lado de una persona sangrando si dejarse llevar por el hambre.

El lector de mente sondeó las mente de los doctores, descubriendo que la vida de la mujer ya estaba dada por perdida. Se concentró en su padre, quien a pesar de los años aún le seguían pesando las muertes a las cuales había sido testigo. Edward comprendía que a pesar de que su Carlisle tratase de salvar a todos, era irrazonable querer transformar a todos en vampiros. En el momento en que la mujer dejó de respirar los médicos se alejaron, en completo silencio, menos Carlisle, quien observaba a la paciente con una gran tristeza.

—Edward, ¿puedes salir un momento? Necesitamos hablar. —El recién nombrado no se molesto en contestar, sabiendo que los demás no habían escuchado. Sólo salió, escuchando al instante pasos detrás de él, y cuando Carlisle lo traspasó, comenzó a seguirlo.

 _Tendremos un nuevo integrante en la familia_ , pensó determinado, pero con un deje de tristeza. Edward lo observó confuso, pero sabiendo de antemano que no se detendría en ese momento para aclarar sus dudas, continuó caminando.

Durante casi todo el trayecto no comprendió el pensamiento de su padre, hasta que se detuvo por unos instantes en frente de unas puertas para después entrar por ellas. Por unos segundos la expresión de Edward era de completo terror, y comprendió todo al percibir el mismo olor a sangre —pero más tenue— de la mujer que acababa de morir. Aprovechando su vista mejorada buscó a través de toda la sala hasta que la identificó. Era una bebé más pequeña de lo normal, su piel estaba sonrojada y sus manos cerradas fuertemente en forma de puño.

Aprovechando que nadie estaba cerca, tanto Edward como Carlisle aprovecharon para acercarse a la cuna con su velocidad sobrehumana.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó en un susurro Edward.

—De lo que estoy seguro, es que ya no tiene a nadie en este mundo.

Edward iba a objetar, pero todo pensamiento coherente murió al ver como era observado por la bebé. En sus ojos color miel claro había absoluta confienza, muy diferente a como normalmente los bebés los miraban (porque incluso a esa edad tan temprana podían sentir el peligro que los vampiros emanaban). Con lentitud la levantó para cargarla. Sonrió, y su sonrisa no hizo más que crecer al ver como la bebé intentaba hacer lo mismo, fallando en el proceso.

 _Bueno_ , pensó divertido Edward, _si haga lo que haga me voy a ir al infierno, puedo hacer lo que quiera_.

Carlisle observó todo en silencio, y negando con la cabeza él también sonrió. Tal vez lo que iban a hacer no era tan malo.


	2. Capítulo uno: La llegada de Bella

Edward suspiró —una reacción muy humana sería lo que diría Elizabeth si estuviese con él— cansado. Hacía ya años atrás que dejó de desear dejar de ser un vampiro, pero eso no quitaba el sentimiento de fastidio que sentía cada vez que tenía que fingir algo que no era sólo para que los humanos no sospecharan. Aún así siempre lo hacía, porque si había algo que fuese importante en la vida —o no vida, según se viera— de Edward, era su familia.

Además, Edward tenía que admitir que ese día tendría una variante, y es que llegaba una nueva alumna. Torció la boca al ya ver como todos los estudiantes —en especial los chicos— se revolucionaban por tener a alguien nuevo. No que Edward no sintiese emociones, pero después de tantos años viviendo había pocas cosas que lograran sorprenderlo. Aún así no negaba que esa nueva estudiante haría al menos un pequeño cambio a aquel pueblo inundado en la monotonía.

—Ed, ¿pasa algo?

El lector de mentes ya sabía quien era la que lo llamaba, pero aún así levantó la mirada, para así poder ver a su querida Elizabeth. Estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta mientras que lo miraba llena de preocupación. Había veces en que Edward se lamentaba de haber transformado a su Lizzy tan pronto, cuando ella apenas había cumplido los dieciocho años, pero no se arrepentía. Edward era una criatura egoísta, y no se imaginaba un escenario donde viera morir a su hermana, a la cual veía como si fuese su hija. Elizabeth no había era una chica de gran estatura —incluso Alice era un poco más alta—, pero eso no quitaba su belleza.

—Edward —volvió a llamar. _¿Qué ocurre?, ¿pasó algo?_ , pensó, angustiada.

—No, no pasó nada —respondió, sonriendo—. ¿Ya es muy tarde?

—Aún llegamos a tiempo, aunque ya nuestros hermanos se fueron —informó la vampiresa.

—¿Y eso que no te fuiste con ellos? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño de forma leve. Eso si era nuevo, ya que normalmente Lizzy se iba con ellos, para así charla sobre ropa con Alice y Rosalie, intercambiando opiniones con Emmett sobre las peleas que pasaban por la televisión o sólo estar en silencio con Jasper.

Después de Edward, Jasper era quien más quería a Elizabeth. Su llegada había hecho que pudiese controlar de mejor forma su sed por la sangre, y era algo que siempre agradecía, y, a diferencia de sus otros hermanos, no le molestaba estar sólo en silencio a su lado.

—Quise acompañarte hoy, ya que presiento que algo muy interesante pasará hoy —anunció risueña.

Edward negó con la cabeza, divertido. Sabía que Lizzy no podía ver el futuro, pero sí que disfrutaba con charlar con Alice sobre este, por lo cual había veces en que aprovechaba para saber una que otra cosa, y como tanto como Lizzy como Alice sabían evitar que Edward leyera sus pensamientos, casi nunca se enteraba hasta que pasaba.

—Entonces será mejor irnos ya, no querrás llegar tarde —habló Edward para así salir de la habitación, siendo seguido por Lizzy.

Mientras Edward manejaba no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos viajaran al pasado. Antes de Lizzy casi nunca lo hacía, pero desde su llegaba había vivido momentos tan felices que no podía evitar querer revivirlos con sólo verla. La primera vez que se vieron, cuando habló y caminó por primera vez. Cada acontecimiento importante en la vida de Elizabeth el estuvo presente, y cada vez que la veía no podía más que estar orgulloso de la mujer que se había convertido (teniendo actualmente cuarenta y dos años).

Bajó la velocidad cuando el colegio estuvo cerca, para así estacionarse cerca del carro de Alice. Junto al carro de Edward, era el menos llamativo. Como pasaba siempre, todos los humanos se le quedaron viendo cuando Edward bajó, para instantes después ayudar a Lizzy a bajar del carro. A pesar de no sentir ningún interés romántico en Lizzy, no quitaba el hecho que se le hacía divertido el odio que sentían todos los chicos al pensar que era su pareja, y tampoco lo desmentía. Odiaría que cualquier mortal intentase jugar con los sentimientos de su hermana, y más sabiendo lo sentimental que podía ser Lizzy.

Juntos caminaron a su primera clase, y en transcurso Edward pudo escuchar como la mayoría de los estudiantes pensaban en la nueva chica, Isabella Swan. La vio desde distintas perspectivas, y en la mayoría de la mente de los chicos (y una que otra chica) ya se imaginaban enamorados de Isabella. Eso no sorprendió a Edward, ya que en un colegio tan pequeño —y hablando más general, en un pueblo tan pequeño— era normal que viesen a las personas nuevas como juguetes. Que esto estuviese normalizado, no significaba que el lector de mentes viese esto con buenos ojos.

 _Y como parece costumbre, estamos rodeados de mentirosos_ , escuchó que pensó Lizzy. Edward negó ligeramente con la cabeza, para que de este modo sólo su hermana se diese cuenta, y evitó soltar una carcajada.

Tal vez Lizzy no pudiese ver el futuro como hacía Alice, pero si podía percibir si una persona mentía incluso antes de que hablara. Esto podría en un principio no parecer útil, pero Lizzy, junto a Jasper si tenían que irse cuando alguno de ellos metían la pata. Alice también podría hacerlo, pero había veces en que no se identificaba con rapidez la persona que había visto algo fuera de lo normal, por lo cual en ocasiones su visión futura no ayudaba mucho.

Cuando las clases terminaron para dar comienzo al almuerzo, Edward suspiró aliviado, ya que no sólo tener que escuchar clases que ya sabía pero de distintas personas aburría, sino que sus compañeros no se cansaban de pensar en Isabella (la cual ya había corregido a varias personas y pedido que la llamaran Bella). En su casa Edward pensó que sería interesante una nueva estudiante, pero ya se estaba cansando del mismo tema.

Después de agarrar una bandeja con comida —para así guardar las apariencias—, se encaminó junto a Lizzy para así sentarse con sus hermanos.

Como ya era costumbres, estos ya compartían la mesa más lejana de los demás estudiantes. Nadie se acercaba a ellos, porque a pesar de la belleza que poseían los Cullens, había algo que le decía a los humanos que era mejor guardar distancia. Edward sabía que era por el peligro que su subconsciente identificaba, y este hecho lo agradecía el lector de mentes.

—Veo que llegaron bien —dijo Alice como saludo.

—Curioso que llegaras tarde, Edward —comentó con sorna Rosalie.

Edward rodó los ojos, y se abstuvo de responder. No sabía el porqué, pero desde que conoció a la rubia ésta le guardaba cierto rencor, y disfrutaba restregarle en la cara cualquier error, sin importar lo mínimo que fuese.

—Bueno, que tampoco hemos llegado tan tarde —salió a su defensa Lizzy, mientras que fruncía un poco el ceño.

—A ti nadie te ha preguntado, Margaret —rugió en voz baja Rosalie.

—Tranquila, amor —susurró Emmett abrazando a su pareja, pero al ser todos vampiros los escucharon. Emmett podía ser muy distraído la mayoría de las veces, pero la mirada que le estaba enviando Jasper prometía dolor a Rosalie si seguía lastimando a Elizabeth. Lizzy le sonrió a Jasper, quien se tranquilizó notablemente.

Edward se acercó a Lizzy, por lo cual ella se apoyó en él. Edward no comprendía porque había veces en que Rosalie mostraba los celos que sentía hacía Lizzy, y se lo había preguntado varias veces, sólo para que la rubia se pusiese evasiva con él. Al fin de cuentas Edward no se preocupaba demasiado, porque a pesar de todo sabía que Rosalie amaba a Lizzy.

 _¿Qué tendrá esa que no tenga yo?_ , fue el pensamiento lleno de rencor de Jessica Stanley que lo hizo regresar a la cafetería. Hacía ya hace un tiempo que Jessica había intentado enamorar a Edward para así demostrar que era superior a sus compañeras. Edward sabiendo sus intenciones (además de que no le atraía ni un poco) se negó, pero al ver lo intensa que se estaba poniendo la humana, Lizzy intervino diciendo que tenían una larga relación ella y Edward. Desde ese momento Jessica aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para insultar mentalmente a Lizzy.

Edward volteó, interesado, haciendo que sus hermanos imitaran la acción. Jessica estaba al lado de la nueva, a la vez que Ángela, Mike y Eric la rodeaban. Isabella se notaba visiblemente incomoda, al tiempo que Stanley parecía estar en su mejor momento, bombardeando a la nueva con preguntas. Lizzy achicó los ojos para así bufar.

—¿Pasa algo, Lizzy? —preguntó preocupada Alice, y a su lado, Jasper puso su atención en su hermana menor.

—Jessica pasa —informó molesta—. No hace más que soltar una mentira tras otra —terminó irritada, si había algo que le molestaba eran las mentiras.

—Eso no es algo nuevo, ¿o sí? —indagó con tranquilidad Rosalie. Se sentía culpable por haber hecho sentir mal a su hermana pequeña (y así la veía, ya que fue la ultima en ser transformada), y más cuando recordaba que desde que supo hablar le decía lo hermosa que era, pero era muy orgullosa para disculparse. Supo que todo estaba bien cuando su hermana sonrió divertida para negar con la cabeza.

—No, pero lo que si es nuevo es que hasta ahora Isabella no ha mentido.

Este hecho impactó a los vampiros, quienes desde que Elizabeth se convirtió habían comprobado que una persona decía tres mentiras por cada diez minutos de conversación, y la que llevaba Swan con Jessica ya sobrepasaba los treinta minutos.

—Eso si es nuevo —dijo divertido Emmett—. Edward, ¿por qué no lees sus pensamientos? Lo más seguro es que ya la chica Stanley le ha llenado los oídos con chismes nuestros.

Edward sólo asintió, para así centrarse en Isabella. Intentó escuchar lo que pensaba, pero sólo hubo silencio. Edward lo intentó una vez más al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Ya sabía como se escuchaba la voz de Isabella, después de todo, lo identificó en los pensamientos de Jessica, pero cada vez que intentaba adentrarse en su mente no lo lograba.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? —preguntó con tranquilidad Jasper, pero su cuerpo se tensó.

—Lo que significa; no puedo oír sus pensamientos. —Edward ignoró los pensamientos de sus hermanos (en especial los de Rosalie) para centrar su atención a la mente de Elizabeth.

—Lizzy, no te atrevas —advirtió, haciendo que la atención de sus hermanos fuera hacía él.

—¿Qué es lo que hará? —preguntó irritada Rosalie, exteriorizando como se sentían tanto Jasper como Emmett. Por alguna razón, Alice se quedó calmada, sonriendo de una forma que demostraba que sabía algo que los demás no, por suerte toda la atención estaba en su hermana pequeña, por lo cual nadie se dio cuenta.

La pregunta de Rosalie fue respondida con rapidez ya que Lizzy, ignorando la advertencia de Edward, comenzó a caminar hacía la mesa de Isabella. Más de uno volteó a verla, porque a pesar de su baja estatura, Lizzy resaltaba por su belleza sobrehumana (la misma que poseía su hermanos), y su cabello largo junto a su vestido verde parecían flotar al tiempo que caminaba con extrema delicadeza.

—Hola —saludó Elizabeth con una suave sonrisa—. ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

—¡Por supuesto! —accedió entre tartamudeos Mike.

Manteniendo la sonrisa, Elizabeth se sentó entre Jessica y Isabella, para así dirigir su atención a la última. La observó por unos segundos, notando que su piel era pálida —no tanto como la suya ni la de sus hermanos— y sus grandes ojos eran de un color marrón. Aparte de eso, no entendía porque todos tenían tanto revuelo por la humana, aunque Lizzy tenía que admitir que sus ojos si que eran bonitos, además de que a través de ellos se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba.

Sonrió un poco más (cuidando que sus colmillos no se vieran) para así hablar:

—¡Hola!, supongo que ya lo te hablaron de mí, pero por si acaso me llamo Margaret Elizabeth, aunque la mayoría me dice Elizabeth o Lizzy. Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿no?

—Sólo Bella, si no es mucha molestia —musitó en voz baja. Se notaba que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—Bueno, Bella será. —Dejó de verla para centrarse en los adolescentes a su alrededor—. Y, ¿de qué hablaban antes de que llegara?

Sin demostrarlo, Elizabeth disfrutó ver lo incómodos que se notaban Jessica, Mike y Eric, sobre todo Ángela, por su pregunta. Lizzy ya sabía de antemano que estaban contándole todos los chismes que se sabían de su familia a la chica nueva, pero siempre disfrutaba ver como los humanos, a pesar de verse descubiertos, buscaban una forma de evitar decir la verdad.

—Lizzy, ¿te puedo llamar Maggie? Ya sabes, para así tener un saludo especial. Si quieres tu me puedes decir Bells —interrumpió el silencio incomodo Bella.

La vampiresa volvió su vista a la chica nueva, ligeramente impresionada, pero sin dejar ver dicha emoción. Bella seguía sin mentir, además de que había ayudado a sus compañeros apenas conociéndolos. Sin querer ser muy mala, Lizzy decidió dejar el tema de lado.

—Me parece bien. —Dio una mirada a su alrededor y reprimió una carcajada al ver las caras de alivio de los demás—. Bells, me pareciste muy interesante, espero poder hablar contigo en otra ocasión. —Los adolescentes a su alrededor miraron a la vampiresa asombrados, y no sólo ellos, sino algunos estudiantes más que se acercaron a escuchar lo que decía Lizzy. Nunca esperaron ver a una Cullen interesada en alguien más que no fuese familia.

—Gracias —musitó Swan con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, y su piel pálida no hacía más que acentuar este hecho.

—Yo ya me voy, mis hermanos deben estar preocupados y más porque no les dije que vendría aquí. —Sin esperar respuesta se levantó, y camino devuelta a su mesa con tranquilidad, como si lo que hubiese hecho fuese cosa de todos los días.

Cuando estuvo sentada Lizzy se dio cuenta de que tenía la atención de todos sus hermanos en ella, a pesar de que ninguno la miraba, sino que fingían estar comiendo. Sonrió enigmática, para así sonreír.

—Por los momentos, no es un peligro.


	3. Capítulo dos: Charla con Bella Swan

Después de que la hora del almuerzo acabara Edward se dirigió a su clase de biología. Elizabeth no iría con él, ya que ella había hecho un examen el cual la libraba de asistir a dichas clases. Edward pensó también hacerlo, pero tanto él como el resto de la familia llegaron a la conclusión de que el resto del pueblo vería este hecho demasiado sospechoso, por lo cual desistió.

Ignoró a los demás estudiantes al tiempo que caminaba al salón. Cuando Edward se había despedido de Alice se le había quedado viendo de una forma un tanto extraña. Le dirigió una mirada a Jasper, haciéndole una pregunta muda, y al ver que su hermano se encogía de hombros desistió. Ni siquiera intentó en preguntarle a Lizzy, porque si Alice le había dicho que no le contase, cumpliría con su palabra.

Ya en el salón Edward se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban en el salón. Mike y Eric hablaban con otros de sus compañeros, explicando como una de las chicas Cullen habló con ellos y pronto estarían saliendo con uno de ellos. Edward no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar esto, ¿acaso esos patéticos humanos pensaban que tenían oportunidad con su Lizzy? No lo malinterpreten, Edward no odia ni desprecia a los humanos, pero no soporta a las personas como Mike y Eric, quienes piensan que se merecen todo. Sonrió un poco al ver como se quedaban callados al ver que estaba ahí; ignorando las miradas de terror de sus compañeros se sentó en su lugar típico.

No tuvo que levantar la mirada para saber que Jessica entraba al salón siendo acompañada por Ángela y Bella. A Edward Ángela siempre le pareció una buena persona, y aunque estaba callada, pensaba con preocupación que ojala Bella no tuviese ningún problema con los Cullen. En cambio, Jessica a pesar de estarle hablando con simpatía a Bella, la insultaba una y otra vez en su mente por haber tenido una charla tan cercana con una de las Cullen.

Apenas el profesor Banner entró, Jessica y Ángela se sentaron en la misma mesa. Al ver que no había otro asiento vacío, Bella se sentó al lado de Edward. El vampiro la observó con curiosidad; su sangre olía ligeramente mejor que la de los demás, pero además de eso le parecía una adolescente más bien común, por lo cual decidió ignorarla y centrarse en como el profesor comenzaba a explicar su clase, a falta de algo más interesante.

Unos cuantos minutos después Bella murmuró su nombre en voz baja, llamándolo, pero al creer Edward que lo dijo tan bajo que un humano no lo hubiese escuchado, hizo como si nada. Segundos después lo repitió un poco más alto. Edward se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. No quería hablar con la humana, pero no queriendo parecer grosero volteó un poco la cara (lo suficiente para que Bella lo notase pero que el profesor no) para hacerle entender que la estaba escuchando.

—¿Podemos hablar después de la clase?

Edward tuvo la tentación de decirle que no, pero con sólo escucharla supo que era importante, además de que estaba seguro de que Alice le diría a Lizzy que fue malo con la humana, por lo cual no muy convencido asintió con la cabeza. Sin tener que verla Edward supo que había sonreído, además de haberse sonrojado —este último hecho comprobado porque su sangre olió con un poco más de fuerza—, llamando la atención del vampiro.

Durante el resto de la clase, Edward hizo como si prestara atención al profesor, cuando no era así, ya que estaba pendiente de la humana sentada a su lado. Por como actuaba con tranquilidad confirmó que el anterior sonrojo no era por él —cosa que agradecía—, pero eso no lo hizo más que dudar. No creía que fuese por otro estudiante, ya que lo hubiese notado al verla en los pensamientos de otra persona, por lo cual sólo quedaba como opción su familia.

Eso no hizo sino poner más nervioso a Edward, porque ya sabía que Bella debía estar enterada que tanto Jasper y Emmett eran respectivamente cada uno pareja de Alice y Rosalie, quedando sólo Lizzy (quedando él mismo ya descartado). Eso no le gustaba nada, porque Bella era una mortal, y si era correspondida en algún punto iba a morir.

Cuando el profesor al fin terminó la clase Edward se paró, y al ver que la humana lo seguiría comenzó a caminar. En el transcurso pudo ver como los demás estudiantes se le quedaban viendo, impactados, y Edward escuchó en varios pensamientos llenos de envidia resaltaban el hecho que en un sólo día ya Bella había hablado con dos Cullen, algo que nadie había logrado hasta ahora.

Ya a una distancia considerable y al ver que estaban solos, Bella se detuvo. Al ver esto Edward también lo hizo, y esperó, porque fue la humana quien lo citó, por lo cual supuso que ella comenzaría a hablar. Al parecer lo notó, porque a través de sus ojos Edward notó que comenzó a pensar con rapidez, al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían una vez más color. A pesar de que lo intentó, Edward no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Presentía que lo que aquella humana le diría no le gustaría ni un poco.

—¿Maggie es soltera? —Edward mostró una mueca de confusión. Ya sabía que esa humana había decidido llamar de ese modo a Lizzy, pero se suponía que no tenía que saberlo. Evitó por todos los medios mostrar molestia, ya que no le gustaba nada que aquella humana mostrara tanta confianza como para llamar de otra forma a su Lizzy—. Me refiero a Lizzy.

—¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? —Habló más frío de lo que esperaba, pero Edward pensó que era mejor de esa forma, ya que así la humana no pensaría cosas que no son.

En unos instantes, el rostro de Bella se tornó completamente rojo, y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. Dudaba si decirlo o no, pero entre todos los Cullen (quitando obviamente a Maggie) Edward era el que menos terrorífico le había parecido. Ahora que lo tenía al frente no pensaba lo mismo. Sin embargo, había llegado hasta ahí, por lo cual no retrocedió.

—Lo que sucede es que me gusta —anunció llena de nervios, ya sintiendo su rostro se calentaba más.

Los ojos de Edward se agrandaron, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, o al menos así lo sintió el vampiro, su mente quedó en blanco gracias a una humana. Antes, gracias a su poder de leer las mentes, se había enterado de que una que otra persona habían caído enamoradas de su hermana, pero nunca antes una de éstas intentaron hacer frente a este hecho.

Se fijó con más atención en la humana. No era muy alta, pero más que Lizzy sí, tenía el cabello largo y era de color marrón. Sus ojos eran grandes, además de que sus cejas más que ser arqueadas eran rectas. Su boca resaltaba, porque sus labios se veían demasiado llenos para su fina línea de la mandíbula. Edward lo admitió, que a pesar de su primera atención Bella si podía ser consideraba bonita, pero más allá de ello Edward veía lo frágil que era, incluso más de lo normal.

Tenía que alejarla de su hermana.

—Resulta que es mi pareja. —La cara de Bella se puso pálida con una rapidez sorprendente; era incluso mayor a su palidez natural. Edward no se quedó más tiempo, y salió. Estaba seguro de que Lizzy estaría esperando en el auto por él y ya lo había hecho por demasiado tiempo ya que la charla con la humana le tomó más de lo esperado.

Como predijo su hermana estaba dentro del auto, y sus otros hermanos ya estaban en la casa. No fue hasta que salió al aire libre que se dio cuenta de que Alice lo había previsto y que no le había dicho nada. Se sintió aún más molesto, pero respiró para así tranquilizarse, no quería asustar a Lizzy por nada.

—¿Cómo te fue? —le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa la vampiresa más joven.

—Me fue bien —forzó una sonrisa, pero no dejo que Lizzy la viese, porque lo más seguro es que se diese cuenta—. Oye, ¿me puedes decir lo que iba pasar hoy? Después de todo, ya terminó el día.

Lizzy lo vio unos segundos, y, sin que se diese cuenta, Edward leyó sus pensamientos por encima, sintiéndose aliviado al ver que relacionó su mentira con haber estado viendo biología, una materia que ya se sabía del derecho al revés.

—Pues me siento decepcionada, no pasó nada —terminó en un puchero. Edward se permitió reír, en parte alegre y otra ya más relajado. Tal vez si pudiese evitar que esa humana se metiese en su vida—. Aunque tengo que admitir que aunque sabía que pasaría algo, no sabía qué, y Alice no quiso profundizar.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, pero en uno cómodo. Edward mientras conducía pensaba en una forma de hacer que Lizzy estuviese un tiempo fuera de casa para resolver las cosas con Alice. Sabía que Rosalie como pocas veces estaría de su lado, al igual que Jasper, quien a pesar de que normalmente apoyaba en todo a Alice, comprendería lo que podía pasar si Lizzy salía con la humana.

Quienes más les preocupaba eran Alice, Esme y Carlisle, quienes estaba seguro Edward apoyarían la visión donde Lizzy se enamorara. No quería ponerse en contra con sus padres, y mucho menos con Alice, pero era un tema del cual no cambiaría de opinión, porque realmente dudaba que aquella humana hiciese algo que demostrase que estaba a la altura de su Lizzy.

—Lizzy, ¿no habías querido ir a comprar ropa sola hace días?

—Ahora que me lo recuerdas, sí —coincidió con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Puedes dejarme en casa e ir a comprar? Ya comenzaron las clases, y ya no tendremos tanto tiempo de ir sin alertar a los demás. —Edward esperó en silencio, y cuando vio sonreír a Lizzy supo que había ganado.

Se bajó del auto cuando estuvieron frente a la casa, y no entró hasta que vio desaparecer del todo su carro. Cuando entró ya sabía que todos estaban en la sala, y que estaban listos para tener una reunión con él. No se esperó menos de Alice, quien seguramente avisó a todos que llegaría molesto, pero sin decir la razón de su actitud.

—Edward, ¿por qué no nos dice que pasa? —preguntó preocupada Esme. Edward se sintió culpable por hacer que su madre se pusiese así, pero sabía que se hubiese sentido peor si en vez de hablar, les escondiera como se sentía.

—¿Alice les comentó que una humana va a intentar tener una relación con Lizzy? —preguntó con voz controlada Edward, y su familia reaccionó tal cual como había esperado.

Carlisle y Esme se notaban tanto felices como preocupados. Además de ellos, la única feliz era Alice, porque sus otros hermanos se mostraban molestos, porque no hacía falta tener dos dedos de frente para saber que sí terminaban siendo pareja sólo quedaban dos opciones; ver sufrir a Lizzy por la perdida de la humana, o tener problemas con los Vulturi.

—¿Por qué le mentiste a Bella diciendo que Lizzy era tu pareja? —indagó Alice, ignorando lo anterior dicho por su hermano.

Edward ignoró que Carlisle lo miraba sorprendido, pero al igual que Esme, había dolor en sus ojos. Eso devastaba a el lector de mentes, por lo cual siguió bloqueando sus pensamientos. En cambio, tanto Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper asintieron con aprobación.

—¿Realmente preguntas? —rugió molesto Edward, ya sin molestarse en ocultar su rabia, y evitando que los poderes de Jasper lo tranquilizaran—. Es una humana, Alice, tarde o temprano terminará muriendo.

—Edward —jadeó sorprendida Esme, y Carlisle se veía del mismo modo.

—No me voy a arrepentir, porque saben muy bien como sufriría Lizzy si perdiera a la persona que ama. —Arriesgándose a ver tanto a Esme como Carlisle tristes, se encontró que, aunque aún estaban sorprendidos, había entendimiento en sus ojos.

—Pero podemos convertirla —interrumpió Alice, emocionada. Jasper le dirigió la mirada. Estaba preocupado por su esposa, porque a pesar de que la amaba y estimaba, sabía que no había pensando en un detalle en su plan.

—¿Entonces tú eres la que hablará con los Vulturi para así evitarnos el problema a nosotros? —intervino esta vez Rosalie. _Edward, no puedo creer esto, pero por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo_ , le habló a su hermano en sus pensamientos. El nombrado asintió, sintiéndose un poco más aliviado.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron, sorprendida, de todos nunca pensó que sería Rosalie quien resaltara ese punto, ya que normalmente no se llevaba bien con Edward. Miró a su alrededor, dandose cuenta de que apenas Edward entró haciendo la pregunta todos habían pensando en el clan Vulturi, y en cómo reaccionarían.

—¿Se lo dirás? —preguntó Alice, su voz vuelta un hilo.

—Mejor yo que tú, quien lo más probable es que la marees hasta que salga con la humana. —Edward dejó de ver a su hermana para así ver a sus padres—. No voy a evitar que Lizzy hable con ella, pero hasta que no demuestre que vale la pena arriesgar a nuestra familia por ella no voy a dejar de decir que es mi pareja.

—Concuerdo con Edward —habló Jasper, al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre la de su esposa. Alice asintió, aunque sintiéndose un poco dolida, comprendiendo.

—Esta bien, que así sean las cosas. —Después de que Esme terminara de hablar, la reunión se dio por terminada.

En la sala sólo quedaban tanto Esme como su esposo. Carlisle la abrazó, sabiendo como se sentía sin tener que preguntárselo, lo cual Esme agradeció. Estaba preocupada, por todos sus hijos. Entendía el entusiasmo de Alice, pero había veces que no veía más allá, a pesar de su visión futura. Esperaba que esa Bella fuese lo suficiente para hacer feliz a Lizzy, porque a pesar de que Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían razón al no querer arriesgar tanto por alguien que no sabían si valía la pena, siempre soñó con ver a sus hijos siendo felices con sus parejas (no que le molestase esperar, después de todo el tiempo no era nada para los vampiros, pero mientras más rápido sus hijos fuesen felices, muchísimo más tiempo lo disfrutarían).

Ahora Esme sólo se preguntaba quien sería la persona indicada para Edward.


	4. Capítulo tres: El consejo de Jasper

Lizzy llegó dos horas después de que la discusión de su familia hubiese dado por terminada, y apenas entró Edward se acercó a ella para así explicarle la situación. Desde la habitación que Jasper compartía con su esposa pudo sentir como las emociones de su hermana menor pasaban de la sorpresa, entendimiento hasta la felicidad, al saber que después de mucho tiempo ella y Edward harían un viaje solos para así pasar un tiempo con el clan Denali. Sabiendo que Alice también estaba escuchando, centró su atención en ella. A pesar de estar sonriendo comprendía que estaba triste. Lamentablemente, Jasper comprendía que no podía hacer nada, ya que era una decisión tomada por Lizzy y Edward.

Sólo fue cuestión de minutos para que Edward convocara a toda la familia en la sala, para así explicar que tanto él como Lizzy viajarían juntos para así visitar a los Denali. Esme tuvo la misma reacción que Alice, igual que Carlisle, pero Rosalie y Emmett se sentían calmados, ya no estaban seguros de poder controlarse si aquella humana intentaba propasarse.

Jasper les deseó un buen viaje, a lo cual Lizzy lo abrazó para así correr a gran velocidad al carro de Edward, donde ya estaban las maletas de ambos. Edward aprovechó esto para acercarse a Jasper, y en voz baja para que sólo el escuchara le advirtió que esperaba que supiese que estaba planeando. El empático sólo asintió, pues comprendía el punto de vista y como su plan podía salir mal.

Después de que la familia se despidiera Jasper aprovechó que Alice estaba tranquila para así ir con ella al bosque a una distancia considerable para que los demás no escucharan lo que le iba a decir. Su esposa entendiendo lo que quería, dio una pequeña sonrisa para así seguirlo a gran velocidad. Ya a cierta distancia de su hogar la sonrisa de Alice era enorme, y Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír, por ver y sentir que su esposa estuviese tan feliz.

—Yo voy a hablar con la humana, quien lo más seguro esté confusa por la ida de Lizzy y Edward, y durante este tiempo la ayudaré para que no le haga ningún daño a Lizzy. Yo te diré cuando puedas hablar con ella. No quiero que te encariñes y después resulte que nos va a lastimar —explicó con rapidez Jasper. Nunca le había gustado tener que decirle a Alice que hacer, pero era consciente que incluso ella podía salir lastimada si a la final aquella humana no valía lo suficiente como para arriesgar tanto por ella.

Él era perfecto para comprobar eso, ya que como Edward no podía leer sus pensamientos y las visiones de Alice dependen mucho de las decisiones de las personas, a parte de él sólo quedaba Lizzy, pero ella sería la más afectada. Su don para sentir las emociones serviría para saber si estaba mintiendo la humana o no. No sería tan efectivo como el don de su hermana pequeña, pero serviría.

—Está bien —aceptó Alice con una pequeña sonrisa—. Gracias. —Abrazó a su esposo, sintiéndose feliz. Alice comprendía que a pesar de que ya Jasper podía estar con humanos sin sentir la necesidad de chupar su sangre, no era su actividad favorita estar con ellos, y si planeaba hacer todo aquello con Bella era sobretodo por ella, y eso la hacía sentir especial.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya era hora del instituto, y ya Rosalie y Emmett estaban listo. Alice rebuscó en su armario para ver que se podía poner, mientras que Jasper se colocó lo primero que vio. Cuando los dos estuvieron listos junto a sus hermanos emprendieron camino a fingir ser humanos una vez más.

A penas se bajaron del auto Jasper sintió como más de uno lo miraba tanto a él como a sus hermanos y esposa con curiosidad. Obviamente, la falta de Edward como Lizzy resaltaba, y más cuando para los humanos no había pasado nada para que se fueran. Evitando rodar los ojos, Jasper fue junto a Emmett y Rosalie a sus clases, despidiéndose con un beso de su esposa.

Las clases, como siempre, fueron aburridas, y más teniendo que soportar las emociones de las personas a su alrededor. De cierta forma gracias a esto entendía a Edward, porque a pesar de lo mucho que intentasen bloquear las emociones/pensamientos era más complejo por la cantidad de personas. Suspirando —y oyendo la risa de Emmett en el fondo con el bufido de Rosalie— salieron de la clase para así ir al comedor. Sin embargo, Jasper se detuvo cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que la humana enamorada de Lizzy iba a otra dirección.

—Ustedes vayan, yo ya los alcanzo.

Emmett y Rosalie miraron por unos segundos a Jasper, ambos calculadores, pero al no encontrar nada sospechosos ambos se encogieron de hombros para así encontrarse con Alice, quien seguramente ya estaba sentada en su mesa. Jasper evitó suspirar una vez más, para que así sus hermanos no lo escucharan. Por un segundo por las emociones que sentían pensó que pondrían trabas y preguntarían el porque no iba con ellos.

Ignorando la mirada de los estudiantes caminó hacía Bella. Hubiese sido más dramático si los adolescentes a su alrededor no se hubiesen puesto a murmurar tan fuerte que qué era lo que tenía Bella para que ya tres Cullen le hubiesen dado el privilegio de hablar con ellos. Jasper vio divertido como los ojos de la humana se abrían y comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Bella se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y si Jasper no hubiese podido verla respirar hubiera creído que había muerto. Cuando ya pensó que se había desmayado asintió con la cabeza, por lo cual el vampiro comenzó a caminar al estacionamiento, siendo seguido por la humana.

Cuando el vampiro estuvo seguro de que ya ningún estudiante chismoso escucharía lo que diría se detuvo. Bella se paró frente a él, y a pesar de que intentaba mantenerse neutra, Jasper podía ver como sus piernas temblaban, y gracias a su don sabía que estaba muriendo de miedo. Por unos momentos no habló, organizando una vez más lo que diría. Suspiró una vez más, para así relajarse. _Recuerda, lo estás haciendo por Alice y Lizzy_ , pensó, animándose.

—Supongo que tienes curiosidad del porque Lizzy no vino hoy. —Las mejillas sonrojadas de la humana fueron respuesta suficiente—. Por lo momentos no podrás hablar con ella.

—Espera, ¿qué? —exclamó impactada Bella, y Jasper se preguntó una vez más a si mismo si realmente era imposible que a un vampiro le diese dolor de cabeza.

—Mira, sé que te gusta Lizzy, y no lo vayas a negar, en mi familia no se guardan secretos —se apresuró a decir al ver que la humana iba a rebatir—. Ya sabes que en estos momentos esta en una relación con Edward, y lo viste a él. Tienes muy poca o nula oportunidad de tener algo con ella. Creo que sería un milagro si terminan siendo amigas.

Jasper sabía que estaba siendo cruel, y la tristeza junto la soledad que estaba sintiendo Bella era una prueba de ello. Pero el conocía las emociones humanas mejor que nadie, y si con eso se rendía con salir con su hermana menor, honestamente, no valía la pena. Además que, antes de que Edward y Lizzy se fueran, prometieron que Bella nunca se enteraría que la relación entre Edward y Lizzy nunca existió.

—Entonces ayúdame, dime que tengo que hacer para que Maggie centre su atención en mí. Dame al menos un consejo para ser yo quien la haga feliz. —Los ojos de la humana brillaban con determinación, y sus anteriores emociones fueron remplazadas por confianza y amor propio.

Jasper alzó una ceja, sorprendido de verdad, y formó una pequeña sonrisa. Y él que creía que la voluntad de la humana ya se había roto del todo con lo que había dicho sobre ella y sus oportunidades de sobrepasarlo.

—Demuestra que vales la pena, no sólo que eres suficiente para Lizzy, sino mucho más. —Bella lo quedó mirando, por lo cual continuó—. Si realmente quieres mi ayuda, búscame cuando tengas otra duda, pero no seré yo quien te diga como ser suficiente, eso lo debes descubrir tú sola.

Dicho esto, Jasper dejó el lugar, ya sabiendo que su Alice ya le había dicho a sus hermanos lo que había pasado.


End file.
